doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
277 - The Magician's Apprentice
''The Magician's Apprentice '' ist die 277. Episode der Serie Doctor Who und eröffnete die 35. Staffel. Handlung Auf einem kriegsgepeinigten Planeten trifft der Doctor einen Jungen, der in einer tödlichen Falle feststeckt. Er will ihn retten, muss jedoch erkennen, dass diese Rettung verhängnisvolle Auswirkungen auf das Universum haben würde, weshalb er das Kind seinem Schicksal überlässt. Doch dies wird der Junge niemals vergessen und setzt nach vielen Jahrzehnten einen hinterlistigen Racheplan in Gang. Überall im Universum sucht der mysteriöse Colony Sarff nach dem Doctor und schließlich findet er ihn im mittelalterlichen Essex, wo sich auch Clara Oswald und Missy einfinden ... :ausführliche Inhaltsangabe Mitwirkende Anmerkungen und Bezüge zu anderen Episoden *Die vor der Episode veröffentlichten Specials Prologue und The Doctor's Meditation spielen innerhalb dieser Episode (möglicherweise handelt es sich um herausgeschnittene Szenen). * Clara behandelt in der Schule abermals Jane Austen und erwähnt, diese könne "phänomenal küssen" - es macht den Eindruck, als hätte sie dies ausprobiert. In der später veröffentlichten Geschichte False Coronets treffen die beiden aufeinander. *Der Doctor trägt nun karierte Hosen - wie seine Erste und Zweite Inkarnation *Colony Sarff sucht an Orten nach dem Doctor, die andere Inkarnationen auch zuvor schon besuchten: **auf Karn (der Vierte Doctor in The Brain of Morbius und der Achte Doctor in The Night of the Doctor) **im Hauptquartier der Schattenproklamation (der Zehnte Doctor in The Stolen Earth) und **im Maldovarium (der Elfte Doctor in A Good Man Goes To War). *Auf der Suche nach dem Doctor findet ein UNIT-Algorithmus Doctor-Aktivitäten in u.a. Troja, San Martino, mehrfach New York City und in drei verschiedenen Versionen von Atlantis. *Der Doctor erwähnt, dass er einen langen Schal und eine Fliege getragen hatte - Anspielungen auf den Vierten und Elften Doctor. *Es wird etabliert, dass die Daleks ihren Heimatplaneten Skaro neu erschufen. Dabei bleibt offen, ob nach der Zerstörung durch den Siebten Doctor in Remembrance of the Daleks oder nach der Zerstörung im Ewigen Krieg. *Missy erwähnt, sie habe eine Tochter. *Davros zeigt dem Zwölften Doctor zahlreiche Aufnahmen von Gesprächen anderer seiner Inkarnationen, darunter eine vom Vierten, die ihn in das Dilemma und Grundthema dieser Episode bringt. Dieser hat nämlich in Genesis of the Daleks zu Davros gefragt, ob dieser ein Kind töten könnte, wenn er wüsste, was aus diesem wird. Referenzen Kulturelle Referenzen der Realen Welt * Das Publikum vervollständigt den Song, den der Doctor herausschreit "All the Young Dudes". * Es wird das Intro von "Pretty Woman" auf einer E-Gitarre gespielt. Der Doctor * Der Doctor spielt E-Gitarre * Der Doctor erfindet das Wort "Dudes" * Der Doctor hat Bors Murmeln gegeben und ihm gesagt, dass er sie nicht runterschlucken soll UNIT * UNIT besitzt einen "Doctor Channel" Technologien * Missy benutzt ihr Gerät * Clara fordert die Kinder der Coal Hill School auf Twitter zu öffnen und mit #ThePlanesHaveStopped zu Twittern Der Master * Missy benutzt ihr Gerät * Missy erwähnt die Frau des Präsidenten * Missy benutzt einen Zeitstopp um die Flugzeuge einzufrieren * Missy tötet einen UNIT Soldaten Hintergrundinformationen * Um Davros Rückkehr geheim zu halten, wurde der Schauspieler von Davros, Julian Bleach, bis zur Erstausstrahlung nicht verraten. * Es war der erste Staffel Episodenöffner in der eine Frau Regie geführt hat * Es war das erste mal, dass in einer Episode Davros und der Master erscheinen * Nach Asylum of the Daleks, sieht man wieder den Spezial-Waffen-Dalek * Das Intro wurde leicht geändert * Die Episode beginnt mit einem Flashback, der The Doctor's Meditation beendet * Die Produktion begann am 12. Februar * Es wird die alte Version eines Daleks gezeigt (weiß-blau), die neue Version seit Dalek (bronze) und die rot-bronzene Version aus Journey's End *Von der Szene mit dem Doctor, wie er auf dem Panzer steht und E-Gitarre spielt, erfuhren Capaldi und Coleman bei einem Geschäftsessen mit Moffat. Coleman war aber trotzdem sprachlos, als es zu den Dreharbeiten kam und sie den Panzer das erste Mal sah. *Der Wortwitz, der Panzer 'sei für seine Schildkröte' (Schildkröten-Panzer) funktioniert nur in der übersetzten Fassung. Im englischen Original sagte der Doctor: "oh, the tank? I bought it for my fish". *Für die E-Gitarre fuhr man zu einem speziellen Laden in die Londoner Innenstadt und ließ Capaldi diverse Modelle durchprobieren, bis er die für ihn (und den Charakter des Zwölften Doctors) passende Gitarre gefunden hatte. Er selbst war von ihr und der Möglichkeit zu spielen so begeistert, dass er während der Pausen oder nach Feierabend in seinem Wohnwagen übte und auch normal spielte. Manchmal, sofern möglich, spielte er sogar in der Kulisse des Kontrollraumes. Später durfte er die Titelmusik der Serie auf der Gitarre covern. Ratings * BBC One Overnight: 4.58 Millionen * BBC America Overnight: 2 Millionen * Gesamte Einschaltquoten von Großbritannien: 6.54 Millionen Drehorte * Fuerteventura, Canary Islands * Convento de San Francisco, Garachico, Tenerife, Canary Islands * Parque Nacional del Teide, Tenerife, Canary Islands Produktionsfehler folgt Videos Trailer The Magician's Apprentice Trailer - Series 9 Episode 1 - Doctor Who Momente folgt es:The Magician's Apprentice ru:Подмастерье чародея pt:The Magician's Apprentice cy:The Magician's Apprentice (stori deledu) en:The Magician's Apprentice (TV story) Kategorie:Doctor Who Episoden Kategorie:Stories (Zwölfter Doctor) Kategorie:Stories (Clara Oswald) Kategorie:Fernsehepisoden von 2015 Kategorie:Stories (Master) Kategorie:Dalek-Stories Kategorie:Stories (Davros) Kategorie:Stories (Kate Stewart) Kategorie:Doctor Who Episoden (Deutsch) Kategorie:Stories (21. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Stories (12. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Stories (2010er Jahre)